Some automotive vehicles have been equipped with disc brakes on all four wheels, with the rear wheel disc brakes having incorporated therein a parking brake actuating mechanism. An example of such a mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Number 3,688,875, entitled "Disc Brake Caliper With Integral Parking Brake" and issued Sept. 5, 1972. Mechanisms of this type provide for adjustment of the disc brake as the brake linings wear. When the linings require replacement, the mechanism must be restored to its original position before the brake linings were worn to accommodate the new linings. At times this leaves the lever to which the parking brake cable is attached at such an angular position that less than all of its available stroke can then be used during parking brake actuations. Typically, that lever is attached with a hexagonal bolt and hole arrangement, so that the lever can only be adjusted in 60.degree. increments relative to the bolt after the bolt is arcuately repositioned for new brake linings. This coarse available adjustment does not permit adjustment of the parking brake mechanism without also readjusting the parking brake cable itself. Even with such readjustment, the parking brake lever of the brake assembly may not be as near to the optimum position for maximum arcuate lever actuating stroke movement as is desired. That position occurs when the parking brake lever is against its release position stop, or within a very few degrees of it, such as up to about five degrees.